loghorizonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Subclasses
Subclasses are a secondary role that Adventurers can choose to go along with their classes. There are over 90 different subclasses available to choose from; most subclasses are divided among Production and Role-Playing, although there are also Titles and, after the Catastrophe, Player-Made sub-occupations. Some subclasses are also Lander-only. All unconfirmed/fan-created information is in italics. Changing Subclasses Most subclasses can be changed simply by taking a quest from an NPC. However, some of the quests for changing to a certain subclass require rare items or a specific task to be accomplished. Furthermore, when changing sub-occupations, whatever progress you made is erased, and you start your new sub-occupation at level 1. There are some exceptions to this rule, though. List of Subclasses Find more subclasses here! Production Role-Playing Some examples of role-playing sub-occupations include Accountant, NEET, Vampanella (Vampire), Mercenary, Hero, Carpenter, Chindon'ya, Swordsmith, Magic Scholar, Food Fighter, and Tailor. There are many more that will be added later. Role-playing sub-occupations range from providing useful skills to their users to being complete jokes meant only for enjoyment. ;Accountant *Keep track of money! It's exactly what you expect in a fantasy MMORPG! ;Apprentice ;Arcanist/Magic Scholar ;Armorer ;Arrowsmith/Fletcher ;Artificer/Magic Device Craftsman ;Astrologer ;Avenger *Allows you to select a person on your Friends List and, whenever that person is injured, counterattack for them. ;Beautician ;Believer ;Berserker ;Body Builder *''Unleash your inner ~MAN~! Or possibly ~WOMAN~!'' ;Bombardier ;Border Patrol/Frontier Guard ;Butler ;Cannoneer ;Carpenter ;Cartographer ;Chindon'ya *A complete joke subclass that does absolutely nothing for its user. K.R. only has this subclass because of a punishment game. ;Clown ;Coachman ;Collector ;Commander *Buffs allies, but not yourself. ;Courtesan *A subclass created completely on a whim. ;Croupier (European Servers)/Dealer (North American Server) ;Courier/Deliverer ;Crusher *Demolishes buildings and destroys forests. ;Curseblade ;Dentist *For all of you who always dreamed of being a doctor in real life, but weren't quite good enough. ;Devotee/Prayer Hand ;Diva/Songstress *You get to make music! Good luck with that. ;Dragon Trainer *Very difficult subclass to get. Allows the user to have a NPC dragon pet even without being a Summoner. It is mainly limited to high-level players. ;Dragon Warrior *Gives dragon characteristics. Can be obtained through a subclass-changing quest. ;Duelist *Increases power during a one-on-one PVP, but also prevents the user from using Poison or other cheap tricks in a fight. ;Engineer ;Executioner ;Exorcist *A type of Slayer class usually held by the Healing-class rear guard of a party, especially Kannagi. Targets Undead and Demonic monsters. ;Explorer/Pathfinder ;Farmer ;Feudal Lord ;Fisherman/Ama (Japanese fisherwoman) ;Florist ;Followers of the Sun God *''PRAISE THE SUN! Jolly cooperation~!'' *Effective against Undeads. Its flashiness has made it popular. Many people with this subclass show their status as a "believer" with intense emotion. *You gain a number of Light attacks and skills at the cost of decreased stealth. Light-based skills are boosted by the sun’s power, and you gain resistance to abnormal statuses from Undead monsters. However, for actually exterminating Undeads, an Undead Hunter would be better for the job. ;Food Fighter *You have to eat 100 pieces of sushi to unlock this. After the Catastrophe, it allows the user to taste menu-crafted food as though it has normal taste. Anyone who is fed by a person with this subclass will also taste food as it normally does. It would probably be useful for losing weight, since handmade food causes weight gain. *Those with this subclass were able to taste flavor in the normally-bland food. Although this advantage has waned with the discovery of Real Food Preparation, they still have a small bonus in the fact that menu-created food, unlike "real food," will not cause weight gain. ;Forager/Harvester ;Fortune Teller ;Fugitive ;Gambler ;Gemsmith ;Gladiator *Increases power during PVP. ;Grave Robber *Usually held by enemy NPCs. ;Guider ;Herbalist ;Holy Warrior *Trades some Warrior skills for Healing skills. ;Housekeeper ;Housewife/Househusband ;Hunter ;Idol ;Insectivorous Plant *Gain plant-like attributes such as “skin as hard as bark”. Also, in areas with moisture and sunlight, you can recover HP and MP faster. Boosts resistance to sunlight, poisons, and diseases. Makes you susceptible to Fire attacks, though. At higher levels, you can secrete a sweet nectar that attracts Monsters and animals. ;Jeweler ;Kabuki * A Japanese original subclass which allows the user to wear bright and attention grabbing clothes and attention drawing actions. The point of this class is to draw hate, but it is inferior when compared to the Warrior Classes. ;Kagemusha/Body Double *Allows you to serve as someone's body double. However, in order to prevent abuse, the user is required to get the permission of the person being body doubled. ;Knight ;Landlord/Landlady *Apparently, it is not tied to gender, as Dolce is a Landlady despite being male. ;Landscaper ;Leather Worker ;Little Child ;Maid ;Manslayer/Hitman ;Maou/Demon Lord ;Mercenary ;Miner ;Musician ;Mystic Rogue/Magic Thief ;Necromancer ;NEET (Not in Education, Employment or Training) ;Negotiator ;Noble ;Nomad ;Novelist ;Nudist *Show everyone how much superior your virtual body is! Also debuffs everyone that sees you, whether they be ally or enemy. ;Outlaw ;Painter ;Pilgrim ;Pirate *Probably similar to the class. ;Poison User ;Prospector ;Repairer ;Rogue ;Ronin ;Rune Knight ;Rune Master ;Sailor ;Scholar ;Scout ;Secretary ;Sigilmancer/Sigil Shaman ;Spy ;Storyteller ;Sukisha/Person of Taste/Tea Master ;Survivor ;Swindler ;Sword Maker *Unlike the Swordsmith subclass, this one really doesn't do anything. It's completely for roleplaying. ;Tactician/Strategist ;Talismancer ;Tamer/Animal Trainer ;Tracker *Allows the user to follow others without detection. ;Trapper ;Traveler of the Seven Lands ;Undead Hunter ;Vampanella *Makes users powerful during the night, but weakens them during the day. ;Vendor ;Viking ;Wanderer ;Wand Fighter ;Wand Master ;Warlock *Very difficult subclass to get. It increases the user base magical damage and magical defense. ;War Priest *Trades some Healing skills for Warrior skills. ;Wuxia/Bukyo Titles ;Sword Saint * Increases agility, among other things. ;Dragon Slayer ;Magical Girl Player-Made *Adventurer Lander-only *Rose Garden Princess Fan-Made ;DragonKin *Used by Aria. *Requires the Dragon Warrior Subclass. *The DragonKin subclass is an advanced version of the Dragon Warrior subclass, granting even more draconic traits and abilities at quadruple the EXP cost to level up. *It grants the user the Dragon race (Race/Dragon) making them susceptible to dragon only effects. *Players with the Dragon Slayer subclass may use their anti-dragon abilities against DragonKin. Category:World Building Category:Character Basics